The present invention relates to a multifunctional water boiling and steam warming device, wherein the steam produced when boiling the water is guided by a resisting tube into a steaming chamber and the heat of the boiled water is conducted into the steaming chamber during cooling procedure whereby the heat can be recovered and utilized to warm the food contained therein.
Conventional water boiling and warming device is widely used. However, during the boiling and cooling procedure, a large amount of heat is dissipated into the air. Therefore, a water boiling and warming device which can recover and utilize the heat is needed.